Snowstormed
by Vincent-and-Yuffie-FOREVER
Summary: What if Yuffie is forced into Tifa's bar by a snowstorm and she has to cuddle up to a stranger to keep herself from getting hit on by a drunk pervert? And what if this stranger was Vincent? First fanfic! YuffentineCloti. Bad summary. May change rating.
1. Once Upon a Snowy Midgar

Okay, this is my very first fanfic so be easy on the criticism. Oh, and just so you know, Yuffie has never met Avalanche and the Sephiroth incident never happened. Warning for a little OOC-ness.

Disclaimer: I don't own _anything!_

Chapter One: Once Upon a Snowy Midgar

* * *

_I just HAD to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, _Yuffie thought irritably as she fought against the snow-filled wind that threatened to blow her straight out of Midgar.

_I mean, I'm not a weather man or anything,_ she continued her mental ranting,_ but whoever heard of a winter thunderstorm happening here, of all places?!_

She stopped in the middle of the deserted, snow covered street to pull her coat more tightly around her freezing body and looked at her surroundings. There were no lights on in any of the buildings that loomed over her, but she was sure that the residents that occupied them were there: cowering in the amazing force of the demonic fury of the storm.

She pulled her short black hair out of her chocolate colored eyes with a sigh and continued on. The wrath of the icy wind was incredible. She was using all of her strength and will power to not topple over into the snow.

_This is bad, _she panicked as she squinted into the white blinding darkness of the city, _I need to get out of this wind before I freeze to death!_

She looked to her right, then to her left and practically cried out in relief. To the left turn-off down the street was a small two-story building. It's lights were on.

_Yes!_ She thought as she stumbled toward the light as if it was a beacon of hope in the terrible darkness.

After spending five minutes, which seemed to her like five hours, she finally stood before it in the street.

"The Seventh Heaven" read the name of it on the front of the building.

"_The Seventh Heaven" huh? Well, I don't care what kind of heaven it is, as long as it's nice and warm I wouldn't care if it was eight, nine, or ten!_ Yuffie thought giddily as she ran up to the entrance and rushed inside, more than happy to get out of the blizzard.

The first thing Yuffie noticed was that she was not alone. When she turned around she saw roughly four to five people looking at her. The second thing she noticed was that the large room she was in was a bar.

_Oh, crap,_ she thought in dismay as she realized this,_ I hope they don't decide to kick me out because I'm underage!_

Though, as she walked over to the bar counter and everybody quickly lost interest and went back to what they were doing, a positive side in her, that she didn't even know she had, spoke up.

_Maybe they won't even ask,_ It said making her perk up as she sat down on a bar stool.

Just then, a woman came out of a door behind the counter.

She was very beautiful and looked to be about in her early twenties. She had long black hair that reached all the way down to her waist and brownish-red eyes that were acutely concentrated on a glass she was drying.

Suddenly, she looked up at Yuffie and smiled.

"Hello, would you like something to drink?"

"Um, yeah thanks." Yuffie said, a little dazed from the lady's sudden question.

"Wait a second," She said observing Yuffie a little more closely.

_Uh oh._ Yuffie thought with a gulp.

"How old are you?"

"Um, nineteen."

The lady crossed her arms and looked at Yuffie, obviously amused at her inability to lie.

"Okay, I'm only six-teen, but please don't kick me out." Yuffie begged, not wanting to go back into that frozen Hell.

"Don't worry," the lady laughed, "I wouldn't even dream of sending you out into that awful stuff. You just can't have anything with alcohol in it, that's all."

"Oh," Yuffie said with both surprise and relief, "then I'll just have some water, please."

"Okay, then. I'll be right back." And with that said, she disappeared out the door.

Yuffie, having nothing else better to do, decided to take this chance to observe where she was.

The room had a nice homey feeling to it that reminded Yuffie of a living room, rather than a bar.

There were four tables, two on either side of the doorway, in the large room.

One on the right side was occupied by a few old geezers playing poker, while the one beside it had some kind of drunk guy. On the left side, however, one was completely empty and before she could get a good look at the person who was at the other table, she noticed the lady coming through the door with a glass of water.

"Here you go." She said, handing it to Yuffie.

"Thanks," Yuffie said as she took a sip, "I really needed that."

"No problem."

Yuffie was about to take a second sip, when she realized that the lady was staring at her.

"What is it?" Yuffie asked, puzzled.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that, well…are you new here?"

"Yep. I came all the way from Wutai." She answered, proudly.

"No wonder I didn't recognize you. What's your name?"

"Yuffie Kisaragi."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Yuffie, I'm Tifa Lockheart." She said shaking Yuffie's hand with a friendly smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you too." Yuffie said, feeling an answering smile spread across her face.

"Uh, oh." Tifa said as she dropped Yuffie's hand and hurried toward the door.

"What is it?" Yuffie asked, worried about her new friend.

"It's nothing," She calmly assured Yuffie, "I just remembered that we've run out of beer and I have to get some in the back." And she left.

Yuffie shrugged to herself and took another sip of her water.

"Hey there, sugar." A disgusting, slurred voice said beside her.

She looked to her right and saw the drunk guy looking at her like she was a fine slice of meat.

"Er, hello." She muttered not at all pleased with his lustful gaze.

"Hey, you look awfully cold, baby. Want me to warm you up?" He asked moving closer.

"No thanks."

"Aww, c'mon. I won't bite."

"I said 'no', okay?" she said a little more forcefully.

Just then, he "accidentally" pushed her backpack into the floor, which she had laid upon the counter.

"Oops, I'm such a klutz." He said, his voice still slurring.

She glared at him and bent down to pick it up. While she was bent over and couldn't see him, he quickly pulled out a tube full of a powder-like substance and poured some into her drink. The powder disappeared quickly.

Yuffie, not knowing this, raised herself back up and put her backpack on the other side, away from him.

"How' bout a little kiss instead?"

"No!" She said angrily.

"Why not?" He asked leaning in close with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Um," She said nervously then she suddenly came up with a plan.

"Because it would make my boyfriend mad." She said simply, crossing her arms casually.

"Really?" He asked, obviously not buying her bluff, "Where is he then?"

"He's right over," she gazed around quickly and found her fake boyfriend, "there."

She gestured towards the man who was sitting alone, reading a coverless book. He had a pair of black baggy pants and a black button up shirt, both fitting him snuggly enough to make out the lines of his muscles. He also had long black hair, like Tifa's, except that his locks seemed softer and darker. He had a pale, yet, unbelievably beautiful face that seemed to glow in contrast to his dark outfit. His eyes, seemingly intense on whatever story he was reading, had a beautiful crimson shade that almost looked deep enough to be considered blood-red.

In other words, he was the most beautiful thing that she ever saw.

"He ain't your boyfriend." The drunk guy said, sounding totally convinced that he was right.

She took one last sip of her water, still unaware of what he did to it, and looked at him straight in the eye.

"You think so?" She asked with the same brimming confidence that he had, and yet, deep down, she could hardly believe what she was going to do.

She put her water on the counter and sauntered toward the dark, yet beautiful man.

Each step she took felt like an eternity, giving her pessimistic side time to try and talk her out of it.

_You won't have time to tell him what's going on and he might think you're crazy or something, _it said, making her silently clench her teeth.

_And even if he does help you, he's a total stranger and might try to come on to you too._

_Shut up!_ She silently willed it and it ceased just in time for her to walk the rest of the way over to him until she was finally standing right in front of him.

He noticed her presence without surprise as he lowered the book low enough to stare at her with his lovely crimson eyes.

"Um." She started but was interrupted by his voice.

"I know." He said simply.

It didn't surprise her so much that his voice, like everything else about him, was both dark and beautiful.

What did surprise her, though, was what he said.

"You….know?" She asked, slightly puzzled, but she suddenly remembered that she had to make this quick. The drunk guy was watching their every move.

He seemed to realize this before her.

"Yes, I heard," he spoke quickly but his tone was quiet and gentle, "and I know what you were planning. It's fine with me."

He laid the book down on the table beside him and positioned himself to where she could comfortably slide into his lap.

If the circumstances were a little different she might have hesitated. But not now.

She quickly but carefully curled up in his lap and burrowed her face into his chest.

She was afraid that if she leaned too much on him he wouldn't be able to hold up her body weight. But as she lied there feeling his slim muscles ripple every time he breathed softly and smelling the mouthwatering scent that practically bounced off his body and into her nostrils, she leaned closer and closer into him until she realized that her body was completely limp against his. But he didn't seem to mind, so she stayed like that a while, during which he gently placed a hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly.

_Probably just hamming it up a little, _She thought nervously as a blush rose to her cheeks.

Just then, she suddenly felt dizzy and was thankful that she wasn't standing up. Everything in her vision started to blur and a horrible exhaustion overwhelmed her, and then, everything went black.

* * *

Well, I gotta say this chap turned out better than I thought! And like I said before, THIS IS MY FIRST FIC, so don't expect anything too grand! However, I'll probably go back and make corrections and stuff without changing the storyline much. R&R!!!!! 


	2. A Bed to Sleep in

Next chapter! Yay! For future reference, my Yuffentine fanfics will be inspired by music from Evanescence, Linkin Park, and HIM.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but your generous reviews!

Chapter Two: A Bed to Sleep In

* * *

The girl, Yuffie (for that is what he heard Tifa call her) went suddenly limp against him, as he expected. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Earlier, when he saw the drunkard slip sleeping powder into her glass, he started to get worried and was about to intervene when he heard her bluff and guessed what her plan was. He had to admit she was very clever for her age.

He looked back down at her sleeping form nestled warmly in his lap and realized, suddenly, that he was unconsciously rubbing her back. He stopped and let his hand lay there.

He sensed a sudden movement and looked up to see the drunk man walk (or rather stumble) back to where the elderly men were finishing up their poker game.

"Wow Vincent, I never took you for the cuddly type." A woman's voice sounded behind him.

"Tifa." He greeted her silently, still not looking at her.

"So-"

"The drunk man there was bothering her," He said, cutting her off and explained to her what had happened.

"I guess it was a good thing you were here." She said afterwards.

He simply nodded and glanced down at the girl who had shifted comfortably in his lap.

"Well, I suppose we should put her in one of the beds," She said with a sigh, "It doesn't look like she'll be waking anytime soon."

He didn't say anything. Then, after another moment of silence, save for the boisterous clamor of the almost nearly-forgotten residents of the bar, he rose as silently as a ghost, holding Yuffie bridle style, and headed for the staircase.

"She can sleep in my room if you want." Tifa said, generously.

"No, that's alright." He answered, walking swiftly upwards to his room.

Tifa nodded, personally happy that she got to keep her bed. She looked outside to see that the storm had passed and everything was still and calm. Snow stretched out over the streets as if a white blanket had been spread over the city.

She smiled at the beautiful sight and got lost in a daydream.

Unfortunately, more for the person that bothered her than Tifa herself, her pleasant thoughts were interrupted by a slurred voice.

"Hey, bar lady, I need s'more beer!"

She narrowed her eyes dangerously, but composed herself enough to look over at the drunk man, smiling pleasantly.

"No, actually, I think you've had enough to drink tonight." She said sweetly, walking over to him.

"In fact," She said, suddenly gripping him by the ear and easily hauling him over to the door, "I think that you should probably get some fresh air!"

On the last word, she swung the door open and threw him out into the cold snow. She then closed the door and glanced over at the others who had been watching in silence. They quickly went back to their business as if nothing happened and so Tifa went back to the counter and started wiping it off.

Vincent walked into his dark room and, after pulling back the sheets, laid the girl very gently onto his bed. He then covered her up, walked over to the door, and paused, looking back at her.

After watching her still form and hearing her heart sing, he silently left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Finished! Sorry it wasn't that long, but gimme a break! I'm running out of ideas! Oh, and how am I doing on the characters? I know I probably messed up on Vincent(drools), but let's face it: He's reeeally hard. Also, it'll be a while before i update so please, oh, please, oh,_ please_ review as much as you can! 

See ya later!


	3. Hot Chocolate and Explanations

Next chapter! This is going faster than I expected! If you ask me, I think I'm rushing the whole Yuffie n' Vincent thing, but, apparently, everybody's okay with that. So then, on to chapter three!

Disclaimer: Me don't own nada. Nope. Nothin'.

Chapter Three: Hot Chocolate and Explanations

* * *

Yuffie woke with a start and sat upright in the nice, cozy bed she was laying in. She looked around the unfamiliar room in puzzlement.

_How the heck did I get here? _She wondered.

Suddenly, she remembered part of what happened that night and gasped in horror.

"Oh God, no!" She whispered and looked down at herself, expecting the worst.

But, to her surprise and relief, she was still fully dressed and, after quickly slipping off her shirt, didn't see any bruises or scratches.

Sighing with relief, she put her shirt back on and wondered, once again, where she was and why she was there.

Just then, the door opened and the long-haired woman came in.

"Well, look who's awake." She said with a smile.

Yuffie racked her still-fuzzy brain and remembered who the friendly barkeeper was.

"Um, hi Tifa," She murmured, rubbing her eyes, "Where am I?"

"You're in Vincent's bedroom."

"Who?"

"The man that helped you last night, remember?"

Yuffie thought a moment and blushed, suddenly remembering everything that had occurred the night before.

Yuffie was traveling through the thunderous streets of Midgar and escaped it through the Seventh Heaven, where she met and befriended Tifa Lockheart, the manager of the bar. Afterwards, a drunk guy was hitting on her and, to save herself from being at the mercy of him, she cuddled with the man, now known to her as Vincent, and fell asleep in his lap.

Tifa looked at the expression on Yuffie's face and laughed.

Yuffie ignored this, and asked, "Is that, er, drunk guy still here?"

"Oh, no, he's _long_ gone." Tifa answered, looking strangely amused.

"Oh, okay then."

Yuffie hesitated, gathering her thoughts.

"So, that guy, Vincent, lives here with you?"

Tifa nodded, wondering where she was going with this.

"Are you two, like, together or something?"

"Oh, no!" Tifa laughed at the very idea of it, "No, he's just a friend who lives with me."

Yuffie nodded, barely suppressing a sigh of relief.

_What's wrong with me?_ Yuffie thought, irritably.

"There's breakfast downstairs if you want it." Tifa said as she walked over to the door.

"Thanks!" Yuffie said.

She climbed out of bed and followed Tifa down the steps and into the now-abandoned bar.

Well, not _completely_ abandoned.

Vincent was casually leaning against the wall next to a window, watching the snow drift peacefully outside.

Yuffie made a silent gulp.

He looked the same as he did last night, and yet, he was slightly different.

He wore the same clothes, with the exception of a red cape that match the color of his blood-red eyes. The pure white snow outside made his abnormally pale face seem to glow, making him look like he was a celestial being from the ageless heavens above. His long, soft black hair that went down his back and brushed against his pale cheek, were like shadows trying to obscure the light of his angelic face.

Yuffie quickly followed Tifa to the back of the bar, not wanting him to suddenly glance at her and see the blush that showed brilliantly on her cheeks.

Yuffie waited until she and Tifa were in the kitchen and asked, trying to distract herself, "So, w-what's for breakfast?"

"Well," Tifa answered, not noticing the stutter in Yuffie's voice, "It looks like the only thing I got left is hot chocolate."

"Yum!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Looks like it's safe to say that hot chocolate is fine with you." Tifa laughed.

Yuffie nodded, still smiling, "I haven't had any in a long time."

"That settles it then, we're having hot chocolate."

Five minutes later, Yuffie and Tifa came into the room, each having a cup in their hands, and sat down at one of the tables.

Yuffie quickly noticed that they didn't make any for Vincent and, after summoning all the courage that she could muster, she turned to his dark figure, still leaning against the wall, and asked politely, "Do you want any?"

He turned his head slightly towards her and answered, "No, thank you."

"Okay, then."

"So, Yuffie, why are you such a long way from home?" Tifa asked, instantly gaining Yuffie's attention.

"Well….my father, Lord Godo, is the ruler of Wutai." She mumbled, hesitantly.

"Wow, that means you're a princess!"

She nodded and said, "Yes, but that means I have to be married to someone I don't even know this year."

"Oh." Came Tifa's response.

"Yeah, but I asked my father if I could see the world a little bit first and, even though he didn't like it, he agreed and I've been traveling ever since."

"You mean you have no place to stay?"

Yuffie shook her head and took a sip of her drink.

"I know! You can stay with us!"

Yuffie practically choked on her hot chocolate and, after a few strangled coughs, asked, "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Of coarse not. I can get a bed into the spare bedroom and you'll be fine."

"Thank you so much Tiffs!"

"No problem! In fact, I should probably get started on it right now."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I'll be fine. Go ahead and finish your hot chocolate and I'll be down in a couple of minutes."

Yuffie heard Tifa go upstairs and all was silent, leaving Yuffie alone with the dark man only ten feet behind her.

She turned around half-way, expecting to see him still looking out the window, but instead he was looking at her. His gaze was soft and gentle, like it was the night before.

Still holding her glass with both hands, she stood up and walked over to him until she was arms-length away from him.

Silence, not the uncomfortable, awkward silence, but more of the calming silence that you would hear on a winter night untouched by any form of chaos or struggle, sounded in the air between them. Until, finally, Yuffie spoke.

"It looks like I'll be here for a while."

Vincent was silent a moment longer and then, speaking very softly, replied.

"Yes, it does."

* * *

Whew! Chapter three's finished! I figured it would take me a while to get ideas for it, but it looks like I got lucky. I'm glad with how this chapter turned out and I really hope the next one will be just as dandy too! It might be a while though and I mean it this time! Remember, reviews make the world go round and it makes this story get updated too! See ya later! 


	4. Meeting Avalanche

Chapter four! Sorry Vincent lovers, but this chap won't have him in it! Don't kill me! It'll have Cloud in it, though and it'll be longer, too!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Square Enix(not me)!

Chapter Four: Meeting Avalanche

* * *

Yuffie stretched and yawned as she was awakened by a pounding on her door.

"Yuffie, get up and get dressed! Some friends of mine are on their way here and I want you to meet them!" Tifa's voice sounded behind it.

"Okay." Yuffie answered, groggily.

She got up quickly, despite the fact that she was still a little drowsy, and started getting dressed.

_I wonder if any of them are like Vincent? _She thought as she started to slip her tank top on.

_No, _she quickly determined, _I doubt that there's anybody like him._

Her attention immediately turned back to the dark man who had saved her only a couple of days ago.

They've had a bit of a peaceful, silent relationship since then. She had learned that he obviously didn't speak much and noticed that his left arm was a bronze claw. Neither bothered her, though. What did bother her, at first, was that her room was right across from his. But, eventually, she got used to it and, with the exception of the horrible nightmares she had from time to time, slept soundly at night.

They had some awkward moments, too or, at least she did. Occasionally, she would blush whenever she saw him and he would look at her and act like nothing was going on. But she knew that he had to notice it. Afterwards, she figured that he was being polite by not drawing any attention to it.

_He's dark and secluded, but he's actually very nice._

"Yuffie."

"Tifa, you scared me!" She exclaimed, coming back to the real world.

"I'm sorry, but can you hurry up? They'll be here soon."

"What time is it?"

"It's eleven'o clock."

"Holy crap! I guess I was more tired than I thought last night."

She finished getting dressed and went downstairs, where she had a quick bowl of cereal and talked to Tifa.

"So, when will they be here?"

"Any moment now, actually."

As if on cue, the door opened and three figures came inside.

The one in front was a very handsome young man about Tifa's age. The most notable thing about him was his bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair.

The second was a black guy who looked like he ought to be in a boot camp rather than in a cozy little bar in Midgar. He had a mechanical left arm that, obviously made him into a cyborg.

The last was a red tiger-like cat that had a flame on the end of it's tail.

"Hey, Tifa!" Said the blond guy.

"Cloud! Barret! Red XIII!" She exclaimed.

They sat down beside Yuffie and Tifa ran to get them something to drink.

"Damn! We leave for a week and Midgar turns into a frozen wasteland!" The big guy said, irritably dusting snow off his shoulder.

Just then, the blond guy, who was sitting the closest to Yuffie, noticed her for the first time and asked, quizzically, "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"

"That's Yuffie," Tifa answered suddenly appearing with drinks, "She's traveling and has no place to stay, so she's living with me and Vincent for a while."

"Its nice to meet some friends of Tifa's." Yuffie said, not knowing what else to say.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Cloud. That's Barret and over there is Red XIII."

Yuffie smiled with a nod and suddenly noticed that it had stopped snowing and the sun had finally come out.

_Yes!_

"Um, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I've been itching to explore the city so…."

"Go ahead, we don't mind." Tifa said as she picked up a glass and started drying it.

She just barely got finished with her sentence, when Yuffie sprang up, got her coat, and ran outside.

Everybody stared at the door a moment longer, until Red XIII broke the silence.

"I suppose she was not joking when she said that."

"I'll say!" Barret chuckled.

"So, how did you meet her?" Cloud asked, turning to Tifa, who had continued to dry the glass in her hands.

"She was caught up in that snowstorm a couple of days ago and came here and…" She quickly explained to them what happened.

"That's one quick-thinking kid!" Exclaimed Barret.

"Yeah, I'm a little surprised that Vincent helped her out, though." Cloud commented, rubbing his chin.

"Well, why wouldn't he? It's not like he would allow for something like…like that to happen." Tifa shuddered.

"I guess so."

"In fact, I think he and Yuffie get along pretty well."

"You think so?"

Tifa nodded and put up the glass she had been drying a moment ago.

* * *

Hard chapter! Oh, well, at least it's over with. The next chapter will be done real soon so, hang in there and review! Bye! 


	5. Silent Night

As a special thanks for your nice reviews, I present you with chapter five! And just in time for the holidays! I'm sorry to say that this chapter will be kinda short, but it will be very fluffy! Yay fluffies! This chap was inspired by a song by HIM and the title is named after an X-mas song!

Disclaimer: I don't own any songs or characters mentioned here.(So don't sue me!)

_With the venomous kiss you gave me _

_I'm Killing Loneliness_

_With the warmth of your arms you save me _

_I'm Killing Loneliness with you _

_We're Killing Loneliness that's in my heart into a tomb _

_I'm Killing Loneliness_

Killing Loneliness by HIM

Chapter Five: Silent Night

* * *

Vincent slowly opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. Something wasn't right.

Normally, the bar was quiet at night, especially when Tifa was away, but he heard it again. It sounded like someone was whimpering or crying out in their sleep. It was coming from Yuffie's room.

He quickly got up, still fully dressed save for his blood-red cape, and slipped out into the hallway.

It would be considered too dark to see for an average human, but not for Vincent. He was far too _in_human to be stopped by something as trivial as the darkness.

Without making the slightest bit of sound (yet, another inhuman trait he possessed) he carefully went into Yuffie's room, shutting the door behind him.

It was very obvious, from what he saw, that Yuffie was having a terrible nightmare.

She tossed and turned wildly, as if it would rid her of the "gift" the sandman left her. She also clutched her shoulders like she was trying to keep herself from falling apart.

He walked silently over to the bed until he was hovering over her sleeping form, put his human hand over hers, still on her shoulder, and shook her gently.

"Yuffie."

Her eyes flashed open and she looked up at him with a start, but then she relaxed, realizing who it was, and buried her face into her pillow. A muffled, faint voice sounded from it.

"I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm sorry." She said, still not looking up.

He said nothing and turned to leave.

"Vincent?"

He stopped and looked back at her.

She had turned her head towards him, but was trying to avoid his gaze.

And, as a soft blush rose to her cheeks, she asked, "Can you stay, at least until I go back to sleep?"

He watched her a moment, his stare turning gentle with an emotion he often experienced when he was around her. He then went carefully over to her and sat on the edge of her bed, never breaking his gaze on her.

A deeper blush rose to her cheeks from having him so close, but after a while, he saw her eyelids droop down and, soon, she was fast asleep.

He half turned towards her as she suddenly shifted, making her bangs fall down into her sleeping face.

He slowly leaned over and, so gently that you would think that she would shatter into a million pieces by the merest touch of a feather, he tucked her bangs back behind her ear, his fingers lightly brushing her forehead as he did so.

She slightly moved her head to the side, but, otherwise, did not stir from her comforting slumber.

He got up and headed back to his room, but paused as he arrived at her door and, once again, looked back at her peaceful, sleeping form.

_May you have a silent night, Yuffie._

He then went back to his room shutting her door as he left.

* * *

THIS JUST MIGHT BE THE GREATEST CHAPTER I'V EVER DONE!(You can tell that I like this chapter, no?) Anyways, it may not be long, but I sure hope you guys liked it. Consider it as an early Christmas gift. By the way, you guys can give me reviews as X-mas gifts! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! 


	6. Discussions and Plans

Next chap is up! This is where the story ACTUALLY starts to form a plot! Anyways, it might get a little confusing so I'll explain what's going on. This is what was happening with Tifa and the gang during chap 5 and Cloud is explaining to her what happened while he, Barret, and Red XIII were gone. Cid and his dirty mouth is in this chap too!

Disclaimer: They're lies I tell you! Lies! I don't own FFVII…..yet!

Chapter Six: Discussions and Plans

* * *

"Okay, tell us what happened, Cloud." Tifa said.

Everybody, with the exception of Yuffie and Vincent, were in the pilot, Cid's house. He was a good friend of theirs who was, currently, leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette.

"Wait a damn minute!" He exclaimed, noticing the absence of their other comrade. "Where the Hell is Valentine? This _is_ kinda 'bout him, after all."

Cloud, who was standing in the middle of the room, tried to fight a smile.

"I guess you could say he's babysitting."

"Wha-"

"It's a long story," Tifa interrupted, "And we don't have time to explain it now."

Cloud sighed.

"You're right, Tifa," He said, looking back towards her, "We need to get down to business."

Red XIII, who had been lounging on Cid's couch beside Barret, sat up to listen and Barret did, likewise.

"Well, as you guys know, someone came to Tifa's bar about a week ago asking for Vincent. When Tifa told him he wasn't there, the hooded man gave her a certain address that led to an abandoned building in Junon. It was obvious that the man was up to something so, Red, Barret, and I went instead.

"When we got there, we couldn't find a trace of him except for a note that said 'The demon's power shall rise again.'"

"You don't think he's talking about-"

"Well, since he was looking for Vincent, I'm afraid so."

"What should we do?" Tifa asked, worried.

Cloud crossed his arms and closed his eyes, thinking.

"First," he said, finally, "we need to tell Vincent that it looks like somebody is after him, though I'm pretty sure he already knows."

"Then," he continued, "we need to find out who that guy was and ask him what he wants."

Tifa nodded in understanding.

"Well, what the Hell are we waiting for? Cid to quit smoking? Let's get back to Tifa's bar!" Barret exclaimed, getting to his feet.

"Mind yer own damn business!"

Tifa couldn't help but smile and, as they went to Cid's airship, wondered what new enemy they've now made.

* * *

I know I'm starting to _really_ suck at this, but I just can't make a good chapter unless I'm having fun with it! Also, I CAN'T MAKE LONG CHAPTERS! Its like a curse and I hate it!(Grrrrrr) Um, anyways, I promise I'll try to make the next one better _and_ longer, so _please_ don't stop reading my story and _please_ review!( I haven't had a new review in over a week!) 

See you later!( Please don't hate me!)


	7. A New Weakness and an Old Enemy

Finally! Here's the next chap! I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been really into the Devil May Cry series lately and that means I've been daydreaming about Dante instead of Vincent! I mean, let's face it, Vincent may be the hottest, but Dante is (along with being the 2nd hottest) by far, the cutest! (He's hilarious when he gets ticked off) Anyways, here's the next chap!

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or Dante. (Cries hysterically) BUT I WISH I DID!

Chapter Seven: A New Weakness and an Old Enemy

* * *

Jack walked down the long hallway slower than usual, trying to get a chance to think things out. His plan had gone wrong a few nights ago and he had to give the Master a reason to keep him around a little longer.

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath, "If only I hadn't accepted that drink."

When he was _supposed_ to be spying on Valentine he had gotten drunk and lost sight of his objective. The next thing he remembered was getting thrown out of the bar and into the freezing snow.

He shook his head, trying to remember what happened before then.

_If I don't give him something to work on, he'll most definitely kill me,_ he thought, frantically trying to regain his concentration._ But I can't die now. I've come too far for that._

Suddenly, he remembered something. The mental impact of it made him stop dead in his tracks.

_That girl…of course!_

He then started to run down the hallway, anxious now, to see the Master.

He burst through the giant double doors and stepped into the dark room.

"Master," he said hastily, "Forgive me for the intrusion, but I have returned from my mission."

He watched as the shadowy figure in the center of the room turned slowly towards him.

Although it had a quiet and emotionless voice, Jack couldn't help but flinch when it spoke.

"Well done," it said, "What do you have to tell me?"

He slid onto one knee and bowed his head.

It was silly how the Master's voice made him nervous, considering how much he's heard it. But, the Master's soft, dark voice has always, without fail, put fear and foreboding into his heart. Jack wasn't the only one that felt it either. The Master's voice had the same effect on everybody who fell within his soul-piercing gaze.

"I regret to say that it isn't much," Jack said hesitantly, "But I _have_ discovered something that may as well be a weakness to our quarry."

"Hmmmm…interesting. Continue."

He took a deep breath and spoke, "It seems that he is very close to a Miss Yuffie Kisaragi from Wutai. She appears to be weaker than the others, therefore I believe that she could be useful into luring Valentine out."

He fell silent, waiting to hear the Master's opinion. Waiting to see if he could live another day.

"It is true that your information is limited," the Master finally said, "but, fortunate for you, I can use it to my advantage."

Jack mentally let out a sigh of relief, but kept his mouth shut. After all, the Master was prone to changing his mind.

"How close is this Yuffie girl to him?"

"They appear to be lovers."

"Hmm, I've never expected Valentine to risk being that close to anyone after losing his beloved Lucrecia." The Master mused silently.

"What shall I do, Master?"

The Master was silent a moment longer then spoke.

"Send them a message saying that we will meet them at the Costa del Sol festival and if Valentine and his Yuffie are not with them, the meeting shall be called off."

"Yes my lord."

Jack got up, bowing respectively as he did so and left.

"So, the monster dares give his heart to someone else," the Master spoke quietly, "Very well Valentine, because when I meet this girl, I will break it."

* * *

Whoa, this is getting a little melodramatic isn't it? Oh well, I'll _try_ to put some comedy in it, but don't expect much. Nonetheless I'm very pleased with how this chap turned out! And I absolutely promise you it won't take as long for the next chap to come up! Remember, R&R!!!!!!!!

(P.S. Don't forget to read the "Attention Readers" chap after this one!)


	8. The Plan and a Limo

Hey guys! I know it's been a reeeally long time since I last updated and I apologize whole-heartedly, but my Internet has been down for a while. So, let's get down to business. First of all: Before I do my Yuffentine version of _The Phantom of the Opera_, I need to decide on how I should write it, what to do with the spare characters, how it will end, etc. If I write it exactly like the story, it will wind up being a total mess! I'll need to change things around before I actually start it, and that means I'll have to watch the movie _a lot_ in order to get it right. Also, I might need some help from you guys about the details. Just please give me your opinions and I'll see what I can do. On to the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII (If only….)

Chapter Eight: The Plan and a Limo

"Tifa, is it supposed to be that tight?"

"Yes, now turn around. I have to finish your hair."

"How? My hair is so short you can't do anything with it."

"Calm down Yuffie, or are you too jittery about your date with Vincent?"

Yuffie chewed her lip nervously.

"This isn't a date. We're supposed to go to this dance to find out who this guy is and why he's after Vincent, right?"

"Mmhmm," Tifa nodded, smiling, "And for some reason he thinks you two are together."

"Y-yeah, crazy, huh?"

"Alright, I'm finished. Take a look."

Yuffie turned and looked at herself in the mirror.

What she saw was a completely different person. It wasn't some scrawny little tomboy ninja. It was a lovely young woman wearing an icy blue gown that looked like it came right out of a fancy magazine. The bangs of her dark hair were smoothed over to one side and held back by a bloody red rose.

"Yuffie?"

She blinked, turning away from her impossible, but somehow true reflection, and met Tifa's worried gaze.

"I'm okay. Its just…I've never seen myself in a dress before." She said, smiling weakly.

Tifa put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yuffie, you're not worried about what might happen tonight, are you?"

Yuffie shook her head.

"No, I'm okay. I'm a ninja, I know how to take care of myself."

Tifa smiled, satisfied, "Okay then. Now, let's go see how good Vincent looks in a tux!"

Yuffie groaned following her out the door.

* * *

"Okay, let's go over the plan again to make sure we got it," Cloud began, "You two will go to the dance and wait until this guy makes his move. When he does, we'll gather as much information as possible, but if he tries anything funny, Tifa, Red, and I will come and help you out. Any questions?"

"Um yeah." Yuffie said, "What if something goes wrong? We'll have to get out of there fast and I don't think a rented limo would be a good getaway car…"

"Don't worry. I've phoned Cid. He'll be outside somewhere with his ship. Anything else?"

Everyone in the room was silent.

"Okay, good." He turned back to Yuffie, "We'll be following you in Barret's jeep so you don't have to worry about an unexpected visit. Remember not to attack until the last minute. We want to learn as much as possible about this guy."

Tifa looked outside, "That rented limo is here."

"Alright then, you two go on ahead. We'll be right behind you."

Yuffie nodded and, with Vincent silently behind her, she went out into the night.

* * *

"We're almost there." Barret's voice sounded from the driver's seat.

Yuffie didn't answer. She was watching the dark figures of people and buildings fly by the window.

Despite what she told Tifa that evening, she was worried. Not for herself, exactly, but worried all the same.

_Get a grip on yourself Yuffie!_

She looked at Vincent to distract herself.

As it turned out, he didn't look _good_ in a tux. He looked _amazing_.

The black tux he wore, like everything else, fit him snuggly; patches of fabric clung to his body here and there emphasizing how thin, as well as how muscular, he was.

Also, the plain black and white garments, coupled with his beautifully pale skin and shadowy black hair made his already burning blood-luster eyes seem brighter and more animated than ever before.

They were so beautiful. Yuffie could just gaze into them forever…

"Alright, we're here!"

She jumped slightly at Barret's booming voice, but put a look of determination on her face as Vincent went around to her side and opened the door for her.

Her serious expression, however, shattered into amazement as she looked up at the immensely large mansion before her. Then she abruptly felt the twinge of fear she experienced in the limo with Vincent.

What if something happens? What if we're outnumbered with or without Cloud and the others? What if someone gets hurt or worse? What if its-

"Yuffie?"

She turned to see Vincent's slightly worried gaze.

She sighed, having a hard time meeting his blood-red eyes, for fear of what he might find in hers. Worry? Doubt?

Love?

She shook her head slightly to clear her mind.

"Right." She said with the same weak smile she gave to reassure Tifa.

Determined to play along with whatever this guy thought of their relationship, she slipped her arm around his and laid her cheek on his shoulder like a couple was suppose to do when they loved each other.

Vincent, of course, didn't mind.

Together they walked up do the door and stepped inside, out of the comforting darkness of the night.

* * *

Yes! Finally! (Does "First-Chap-in-a-Reeeeally-Long-Time-Dance) Once again, I'm really sorry about taking so long guys. I PROMISE the next one won't take as long. As for the stuff for the Yuffentine POTO stuff, read the Attention readers thingy to find out what I need help with and to type your opinions.

See you later (hopefully not TOO much later...)


End file.
